vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Jackson Kenner
Jackson Kenner ist ein Werwolf und der Alpha des Crescent Rudels. Er kannte Hayleys Familie, die ihm Hayley vor einiger Zeit zur Frau versprachen. Oliver ist wie ein Bruder für ihn. Er lebt mit seinem Clan in einem Sumpf nahe New Orleans. Er stammt aus der Kenner-Familie, einer von zwei königlichen Werwolfsfamilien des Crescent Wolfspack. Sie waren mit der Labonair-Familie, einer anderen königlichen Werwolffamilie, eng befreundet. Jackson sollte mal mit Hayley Marshall, früher auch als Andrea Labonair bekannt, verheiratet werden, wenn sie beide volljährig sind. Ihre Eltern hatten dies geplant, um so die zwei Familien wieder zu vereinigen. Sie versprachen sich davon mehr Macht und Stärke, um so wieder die Oberhand gegenüber den Vampiren zu bekommen und New Orleans von ihnen zurückzufordern, aber stattdessen wurden viele von ihnen getötet, und andere wurden verflucht, um in ihren (abgesehen vom Tag des Vollmonds) täglichen Wolfformen zu bleibe Jackson wird in In den Tiefen der blauen See in der dritten Staffel von The Originals von Tristan de Martel getötet. Früheres Leben The Originals Staffel Eins Jackson war ein Werwolf, der Hayley beobachtet hat. Nachdem Hayley und Jackson sich kennenlernten ,erzählte er ihr das ihre Eltern wollten das sie Heiraten. Staffel Zwei Die Hochtzeit von Jackson und Hayley rückt immer näher, Jackson gesteht Hayley seine Gefühle.Aber kann Hayley sie erwidern? Staffel Drei Persönlichkeit Jackson hat keine Angst vor Vampiren. Er wäre sogar bereit jeden einzelnen Vampir in New Orleans zu töten, wenn nötig, um die Stadt zurück zu erobern. Klaus Mikaelson und Hayley's Schwangerschaft bestärken ihn in diesem Entschluss nur noch. Aussehen Jackson war ein Werwolf mit olivfarbener Haut, braunen Augen und gelockten, schwarzen Haaren. Fähigkeiten und Kräfte *'Übermenschliche Stärke und Schnelligkeit:' Werwölfe sind stärker und schneller als normale Tiere oder Menschen. Sie bewegen sich schneller, springen höher und laufen weiter ohne das Anzeichen einer Erschöpfung. *'Wut': Ist ein Werwolf wütend, steigern sich seine Kräfte für kurze Zeit. So kann es sein, dass sie stärker als Vampire sind. *'Verbesserte Sinne:' Werwölfe besitzen einen ausgeprägten Geruchsinn, außerdem sehen und hören sie besser. *'Durabilität:' Werwölfe sind physisch resistenter als jeder Mensch. *'Lügen-Detektion:' Werwölfe spüren, wenn eine Person lügt. *'Selbstheilung:' Werwölfen sind in der Lage, Verletzungen an ihrem Körper selbst zu heilen. *'Werwolfs-Biss:' Der Biss eines Werwolfes ist für normale Vampire absolut tödlich, nicht aber für Urvampire. *'Vollmond:' Während einer Vollmondnacht werden die natürlichen Fähigkeiten eines Werwolfes noch weiter verstärkt und erreichen ihren Höhepunkt. *'Verwandlung:' Werwölfe verwandeln sich während des Vollmondes in einen Wolf, haben jedoch keine Kontrolle über ihre Taten. Durch die Vereinigungszeremonie mit Hayley übernahm das Rudel ihre Fähigkeiten als Hybrid, sodass sie ihre Verwandlung fortan konrollieren konnten. Schwächen *'Gebrochenes Genick': Wird das Genick eines Werwolfs gebrochen, stirbt er. *'Wolfs-Eisenhut (Wolfswurz):' Die Pflanze schwächt Werwölfe und verbrennt ihre Haut bei Berührung. *'Magie:' Hexen können bei Werwölfen mehrere Aneurysmen erzeugen und ihnen dadurch unerträgliche Schmerzen zufügen. *'Enthauptung:' Das Trennen des Kopfes vom Körper eines Werwolfes verursacht seinen sofortigen Tod. *Vampire sind stärker als die Werwölfe *'Herz-Extraktion:' Die Entfernung des Herzens führt zum sofortigen Tod. Beziehungen Hayley und Jackson thumb|250px Hayley wurde Jackson schon von klein auf versprochen. Die beiden stammen aus sehr royalen Wolfsclans und da sich ihre Eltern kannten, arrangierten sie schon früh diese versprochene Ehe. Weil Hayley allerdings zur Adoption freigegeben werden musste, fand sie das erst heraus, als sie zu ihrer Familie zurück fand. Jackson ist sehr beschützend und möchte für sie und das Kind sorgen. Da er das Alphatier des Crescent Rudels ist, sieht er das als seine Pflicht an und hofft, dass das Hayley das Versprechen ihrer Eltern einhält, auch wenn diese nicht mehr leben. Nachdem Hayley zum Hybrid wird, heiraten Jackson und sie. Zunächst nur, damit das Rudel ihre Fähigkeiten teilweise nutzen kann, doch die Ehe entwickelt sich immer mehr in eine romantische Beziehung. In der dritten Staffel wird Jackson allerdings von Tristan de Martel getötet. Oliver und Jackson thumb|250px Oliver und Jackson sind wie Brüder füreinander. Sie vertreten in einigen Dingen allerdings komplett andere Ansichten. Oliver sieht seine Werwolfgene als Segen an, während Jackson es eher als Fluch wahrnimmt, bei jedem Vollmond diese Schmerzen zu haben. Die Brüder haben lange unter dem Crescent Fluch gelitten, wollen es jetzt, wo sie endlich frei sind, aber allen heimzahlen, die sie vor so langer Zeit in die Verbannung geschickt und verflucht haben. Oliver greift dabei zu drastischeren Mitteln als sein Bruder, was dieser nicht immer gut heißt. Später stirbt Oliver, weil er von einer Hexe verflucht wurde. Auftritte |-|Staffel Eins= : * Wolfform |-|Staffel Zwei= |-|Staffel Drei= : * erwähnt : * Tod (In den Tiefen der blauen See) Zitate Jackson zu Hayley: "When I first saw you, I broke. You broke me, and nothing has ever been the same since. I just want you to know that it was all real. Every moment, every touch, every word." : - In den Tiefen der blauen See Trivia * In Schlacht um New Orleans sagt Jackson, dass er Oliver wie einen Bruder liebt. * Bevor der Crescent Fluch von ihm genommen wurde, beschützte Jackson Hayley in seiner Werwolfform, als wüsste er, dass sie Teil seines Rudels wäre. * Es schien, als könnte sich Jackson in seiner Werwolfsform kontrollieren, was ungewöhnlich ist und wahrscheinlich daher kommt, dass er länger als gewöhnlich in Werwolfform war. * In einer entfernten Szene von Von der Wiege bis ins Grab weigert sich Jackson, für einen Mondlichtring dem Guerrera-Rudel anzuschließen. Da es ein allgemeiner, großer Wunsch von Werwölfen ist, sich nicht verwandeln zu müssen, scheint Jackson dennoch einigen moralischen Regeln zu folgen. * In In Ketten sieht man Jackson mit Pfeil und Bogen umgehen, was er wahrscheinlich von Ansel gelernt hat, da er viel Zeit mit diesem verbracht hat. * In Der Zufluchtsort erwähnt Jackson, dass sein Großvater Hayleys Eltern getötet hat. * In Ich liebe dich, leb wohl trifft er Hope und heiratet Hayley. * Nach Cami war Jackson die zweite Person, die die Wahrheit über Hope erfuhr. * In Der Erlöser wird erwähnt, dass Jackson die Mikaelson-Familie als Teil seines Rudels betrachtet. * In In den Tiefen der blauen See wird er von Tristan de Martel getötet. Galerie Crescent Jackson.jpg Jackson-1x19.jpg Hayley-and-jackson.jpg The Axeman's Letter Jackson 1.jpg The originals hayley jackson wedding.jpg en: Jackson Kenner Kategorie:Werwölfe Kategorie:The Originals Charaktere Kategorie:Bewohner von New Orleans Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:The Originals Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:The Originals Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:The Originals Staffel 3 Charaktere